marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
War of the Realms: War Scrolls Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Alan Davis | CoverArtist2 = Mark Farmer | CoverArtist3 = Matt Hollingsworth | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Stand down. In the name of Asgard. | Speaker = Daredevil | StoryTitle1 = The God Without Fear: Part One | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Andrea Sorrentino | Inker1_1 = Andrea Sorrentino | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * War Angels * Rock Trolls * Firefly riders * Frost Giants Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Elves * Trolls * * * * Locations: * Ten Realms ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ******** ******** ******** ****** ** *** ** *** ** ** * Items: * and * * * * | StoryTitle2 = The Warriors Three (or Four) | Writer2_1 = Josh Trujillo | Penciler2_1 = Ricardo Lopez Ortiz | Inker2_1 = Ricardo Lopez Ortiz | Colourist2_1 = Felipe Sobreiro | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Wil Moss | Editor2_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * Antagonists: * Firefly riders * Frost Giant * Dark Elves Other Characters: * * * * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Ten Realms ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** ********* ******* ******* Midtown ******** ****** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * * Events: * | StoryTitle3 = Nice Shot, Frank | Writer3_1 = Ram V | Penciler3_1 = CAFU | Inker3_1 = CAFU | Colourist3_1 = Brian Reber | Letterer3_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor3_1 = Wil Moss | Editor3_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor3_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Chris * * Antagonists: * Firefly riders * War Angels * Frost Giants * Dark Elves * Rock Trolls Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * Leo * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* ** **** ***** ****** * Rivendell, Eriador, Middle-earth * Items: * * * * * * * and * and * and | StoryTitle4 = Waugh of the Realms | Writer4_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Penciler4_1 = Joe Quinones | Inker4_1 = Joe Quinones | Inker4_2 = Joe Rivera | Colourist4_1 = Rico Renzi | Letterer4_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor4_1 = Wil Moss | Editor4_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor4_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Frost Giants Other Characters: * * ** ** * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ***** ****** ******* ******** Items: * * * | Solicit = THE MUST-READ COMPANION TO WAR OF THE REALMS! Gifted the sight of the Bifrost, Daredevil watches all Midgard burn under Malekith’s invasion. How will the Guardian of Hell’s Kitchen…guard an entire Earth turned to Hell? Find out in a story by Jason Aaron & Andrea Sorrentino! All this and more (including a new Howard the Duck story by Chip Zdarsky & Joe Quinones!), straight from the battlefield of WAR OF THE REALMS! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included